


Camping Trip

by wolverhamptons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Camping, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top!Liam, blowjob, bottom!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolverhamptons/pseuds/wolverhamptons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam go on a camping trip and things get a little heated in the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account (@ziamtulips) so I didn't steal it because both these accounts belong to me :)

"Why do we have to go this far out into the woods?" Zayn huffed, lugging all the necessary supplies to make this camping trip a success.

"Because we don't want the fans to find us on our much needed date." Liam replied simply, marching through the forest with as much as a pant. 

Once they settled on a spot to pitch their tent Zayn collapsed on the dirt floor the pressure of his body weight caused twigs to snap underneath him as he struggled to even his breathing. 

"I think you need to come to the gym with me more often babe. Maybe then you wouldn't be so out of breath." Liam teased, squatting down to poke Zayn's sweaty nose.

Zayn rolled his eyes, swatting at Liam's hands. "Maybe if you didn't drag me on a two hour long hike I wouldn't be so out of breath."

"It was hardly two hours, at the most it was an hour and it does you some good to get some fresh air and exercise." Liam smirked, pecking Zayn's lips softly. 

Zayn kissed Liam back, trying to further the kiss by nibbling on Liam's lower lip. Liam allowed him access, their tongues exploring each and every nook and cranny of the other boy's mouth, swapping their saliva.

That's what Liam liked about Zayn—he'd dress the bad boy part and try to take charge of their sex life only to submit to Liam in the end. 

Zayn deepened the kiss, practically shoving his tongue down Liam's throat. His hand found the crotch of Liam's jeans, palming his cock that was becoming semi hard through the denim material—earning himself a pleasureful groan from Liam. Zayn reached for the button of the brunette's jeans that was keeping his cock restricted from standing at attention.

Liam quickly detached their lips, shaking his head. "No, not yet. We're here to enjoy some free time and I need to set up the tent."

Zayn frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to enjoy our free time by you fucking my brains out."

Liam smiled at Zayn's childish pout, running his thumb over his swollen lips before giving his lips a soft kiss. "I want to make this night special. I don't want to start fucking like wild rabbits and spending the whole day like that. Not that I wouldn't mind you riding my cock all day long like the little slut that you are."

Zayn groaned, rolling his eyes once more before he opened up one of the folding chairs and plopping down in it. "Well, get to it Scout Leader Payno and get that tent together."

"And what are you going to do?" Liam raised an eyebrow, rolling up the sleeves of his red plaid shirt to his elbows.

"Admire your sexy ass bending over while you put it together." Zayn smirked, crossing his legs over one another. He watched Liam walk away with the tent in his hands, swaying his ass as he walked along.

 

~*~*~

"This is nice." Zayn sighed, laying his head on Liam's shoulder as the continued to roast marshmallows. "It's peaceful out here. No screaming fans, no Modest! yelling at us for letting our gay show, and definitely no worrying about people hearing us fuck."

"Besides Bambi and Thumper." Liam teased, kissing Zayn's temple. "I love you."

Zayn let out a giggle, shaking his head. "I love you too. I wish things were always this easy, y'know? I hate having to hide us."

Liam nodded understandingly. "I know you do, I do too, but there isn't much we can do about it at the moment." 

Zayn didn't say anything, continuing to turn his roasting marshmallow so it wouldn't burn. He started blankly at the fire for awhile until he felt something in his pants. 

Looking down, he saw Liam's hand submerged in his sweats, stroking his cock slightly. He smirked, knowing what was coming next.

~*~*~

The two boys stumbled into the tent, both their tongues colliding with one another, yanking at their clothes.

~*~*~

Liam traced the tip of Zayn's pulsing head with his tongue, lapping up the small amount of precum that had managed to leak out. Zayn let out a moan at the teasing touch, his cock twitching slightly. Before he knew it Liam had taken his whole length into his mouth, licking up and down the shaft as if it were some type of lollipop. 

Liam fingers sinked into Zayn's hips, pulling him forward so he was thrusting into Liam's mouth clear up to his balls. Zayn let out a deep moan, feeling Liam's throat tight around him without a single gag.

Zayn let out a shout, his cock releasing cum into Liam's mouth—who swallowed the hot load with ease.

~*~*~

"Please," Zayn begged, shivering slightly from the cool touch as Liam traced his tongue around Zayn's pucker hole. "Just fuck me now! I can't take it!"

Liam smirked, shaking his head. "You're not stretched and I don't want to risk hurting you baby." He slowly slipped his index finger inside of Zayn, earning himself a whimper. He stuck in another finger, opening and closing his fingering in a scissoring motion. 

Zayn bucked his hips, whimpering and panting.

*~*~*

Zayn slid himself down on Liam's cock clenching slightly at first before he started bouncing slowly, moving his hips in small circular motions, moaning loudly. 

Liam let out a moan as well, digging his fingernails into Zayn's sides, pushing him down with more force. "So tight baby. Ah! Faster baby, faster!" He shouted.

Zayn slid up and down Liam's cock faster and faster, doing anything possible to please his lover. The only thing audible in the wooded area was the sound of skin smacking together. He clenched around Liam more knowing that he enjoyed that part during sex. 

Liam turned into a mess of panting moans, his toes curling up, signaling he was hitting his climax. "I'm gonna cum. Cum with me baby, cum with daddy."

Zayn nodded, feeling Liam warm seed fill the inside of him before he cummed with a scream. His load squirted all over Liam's chest before he collapsed on top of him, his chest getting cover in his own cum.

Both boys let out a sigh before the whispered quiet I love you's to one another.


End file.
